Showtime
by 1alucard1
Summary: My take on the classic "Oh no! We're gonna get caught where we shouldn't have been sneaking around! Quick, let's make out!" trope.


_Shit. shit. shit._ That was definitely the sound of approaching footsteps. Why had she let Lucifer drag her away from the party below? Now they would get caught sneaking around for clues, jeopardizing an ongoing 5 year FBI investigation while they were at it. _Shit_. They really couldn't afford to get caught in this office. But there was nowhere to hide and whatever guard had caught on to their presence was almost at the door. Damn him and his excellent hearing.

She looked at Lucifer, who just shrugged unhelpfully. _Damn it_. The door opened slowly and Chloe panicked. Without thinking, she leaned up on her tiptoes, put both her hands on Lucifer's face and kissed him. Lucifer froze in place. _Crap_. They surely wouldn't get away with this if he continued to stand there like a statue. The guy had to believe that they had just snuck in here for a quick make-out session. And Lucifer wasn't selling it _at all_.

She was already busy thinking of a plan B when Lucifer suddenly made a noise low in his throat. He lifted her up and, in one smooth movement, turned them around and pushed her up against the wall, pressing against her. His hands started roaming over her back, lower and lower, and he started kissing her without holding anything back, and _Holy shit_ could the man kiss.

Everything vanished. The guard, the office, everything faded into the background. Lucifer occupied all of her senses. It seemed like his entire attention was laserfocussed on turning her into an incoherent puddle of desire. He growled again, deep in his throat, and it send a shiver down her spine. His tongue was doing things in her mouth that she couldn't even describe. Even if she still had the brain capacity for coherent thought, which had gone out the window pretty much the second he had pulled himself out of his stupor.

He pulled his head back a little and started kissing down her jaw, over her neck, until he found a spot just behind her ear that made her flinch. She hadn't even been aware that she liked to be kissed there, but apparently she did. Very much. She could feel him grin against her skin, then he drew his tongue along her neck in a way that was entirely sinful. One of his hands removed itself from her back in favour of cupping her breast. She heard a moan and realized it had come out of her own mouth. She put her hands in his hair, pulling his head back roughly and he made a delightful sound that was somewhere between a moan and a growl, all desperation.

She thought she heard someone clear their throat next to them, but she couldn't have cared less. The room could have been on fire and she probably wouldn't have cared at that moment. Lucifer was demanding all of her attention and she gladly complied. He made it seem like she was the center of the universe, the only thing worth paying attention to.

Lucifer started moving his hips in a slow rhythm and her arousal spiked to a new high. She gasped and _felt_ her reaction affecting him. By this time they were both panting, their heartbeats fluttering impossibly fast. Chloe pressed herself closer to him, drawing her legs even more tightly around his hips and he made a desperate moan that send a lightning bolt of electricity through her. She needed to be closer, needed to _feel_ him. She moved her hands, which had been busy roaming over his back, down under his dress shirt, raking her fingernails over his skin. In reaction to her touch, he shuddered and the movement of his hips sped up. He leaned against the wall more heavily, loosing his balance a little. They were wearing way too many clothes-

"Guys, you can't be in here."

Chloe only heard him at the very edge of her consciousness. Her mind was running away with her, imagining where this was going next, creating several scenarios which all had the same ending. Lucifer bit lightly on a specific spot slightly above her collarbone and the electric buzz running through her intensified. He was somehow stringing her up higher and higher, bringing her closer and closer to a level of arousal she wouldn't have thought possible to achieve while still fully clothed. She gasped _yes_ close to his ear and she felt again how her arousal affected him in turn.

"I'm serious. I'm enjoying the show and all, but you need to leave now."

Lucifer pulled back, locking eyes with her. He was panting, his breaths coming in short gasps. His pupils were blown wide, almost all black. He looked like sex personified. He gave her another look that was pure desire, burning right through her, then he set her back on the ground and took a step back, breaking eye contact.

The guard stepped away from the door, nodding at them to move through it. Chloe tried to catch her breath. Her treacherous thoughts were still busy imagining all kinds of things. She left the room without another look at Lucifer.

She made her way through the party below in a state of shock. She bumped into several people, mumbling apologies. When she was finally outside, she immediately stepped into her car. She heard Lucifer enter on the other side, but she didn't look at him. She was certain that if she did, she would have sex with him in the back of her car and that's really not what she wanted to do. Actually, it was exactly what she wanted to do, which was the whole problem.

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking several deep breaths, calming her nerves. Lucifer was eerily silent beside her. Once she felt calm enough to drive, she started the engine. They remained in complete silence for the entire drive to Lux. She felt Lucifer's eyes on her, the intensity of his gaze almost like a physical sensation. But she managed not to look at him once.

When they arrived, he hesitated, remaining in the car for several seconds more. She didn't look at him, staring straight ahead. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nodding slowly, then he opened the door and was gone. Chloe released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and drove off.


End file.
